A variety of hollow wall or hole anchors are well known in the art and are used in a variety of applications, such as securing a picture frame hook to a hollow wall or other hole in a given material or affixing two or more holed items or objects together. For example, fasteners may be in the shape of a pine-tree or a Christmas tree which are sized and shaped to fit in an aperture in a mounting surface. Moreover, various hardware such as a nut and bolt or flanged or winged hollow wall anchors are available, and in use such fasteners are inserted into a hole or aperture to expand by a screw type device forcing the behind the wall portion to expand or flair with each rotation of the screw until frictionally anchored in the hole.
In addition, cable ties are well known in the art and are used in a variety of applications, such as, securing a cable to a mounting structure. Cable ties include an elongated strap and a locking head integrally connected to one end of the strap. In use, the free end of the strap is inserted into a channel in the locking head to form a loop around the cable(s), wherein increased insertion of the free end of the strap into the locking head decreases the size of the loop. The cable tie is locked into place around the cable by a locking tang or pawl located within the locking head which engages teeth or cross-bars formed on the strap. Another example is a locking push mount cable ties having pine-tree or a Christmas tree or square lock that may be pushed into a pre-formed matching hole in combination with a cable tie.
One problem with pine-tree, square lock shaped and nut and bolt or flanged or winged hollow wall anchors of the type described above is that such anchors and fasteners are adapted to be inserted through apertures of a particularly narrow range. In particular, if the diameter of the aperture in the mounting surface is slightly larger than the diameter of the anchor or fastener, the anchor or fastener may be unusable. In addition, when an anchor or fastener is utilized with a cable tie, such two part devices do not cross integrate any of the components between the two parts in an effort to reduce the part count.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a blind hole anchor, cable tie combination and method of securing that functions to mechanically anchor the apparatus in a variety of hole sizes, provide a combination anchor and cable tie with reduced parts and, thereby, secure the anchor without the need for any tools other than a scissor, knife or box cutter.